Hexavalent chromium (abbreviated to Cr (VI)) as the swallowed poison/aspiration is extremely toxic, sensitization, birth defects, cancer and other serious consequences, and a lasting dangers to the environment. Unfortunately, chromium is widely used in numerous industrial processes, including leather tanning, pigment production, electroplating and ore refining. Because of extremely toxic and high solubility, hexavalent chromium goes into the living cells easily and produces reactive oxygen species (ROS), resulting in serious oxidative injuries to cell constituents. The main effects of hexavalent chromium for humans are dermatitis and aggressive reaction in lungs and nasal septum. So for treatment of wastewater containing hexavalent chromium needs to be received extensive attention of the society from all walks of life.
Due to have a combination of magnetic particles and the double advantage of nanoparticles, Fe3O4 magnetic nanoparticles have been widely applied in targeting drug carrier, cell separation, magnetic resonance, immunoassay, nucleic acid hybridization and biomedical fields. At the same time, the super paramagnetic material in the field of environmental protection monitoring also has the very good application prospect, can be used as adsorption material to deal with industrial waste water of heavy metal. However, magnetic Fe3O4 nanoparticles is difficult to be applied due to its easy oxidation, strong tendency of gathering, difficult to direct application.
In recent years, with clean and no secondary pollution and low cost advantage, such as biological method has gained extensive attention, but microbial processing pollutants also has its own disadvantages, processing cycle is long, the bacteria difficult separation from water and other factors restricted the practical application.